Clan Dojo
Clan Dojo is a meeting place for a Clan. The Clan can customize their Dojo by using Resources to build rooms. Only certain members of the clan can customize the layout, but everyone can help to build them. The Dojo is the only place where players can fight against other players, or PvP. How to Access In order to access (host) the Clan Dojo you must first construct the Clan Key. To create this you will need: * 1 Morphics * 500 Polymer Bundle * 500 Ferrite * 1,500 The construction will take 12 hours, but can be rushed for 10. Once the key is acquired, you can enter the Dojo by selecting the key from your void key button near the top of the screen. You will then be given the option to enter the Dojo like a normal mission map. Anyone with a key will be able to host others to come and see the Dojo. Room Building Every Dojo will start with the a basic Clan hall that has two doorways to it. More rooms may be added by any member with the architect role. Dojos start with 100 Capacity and 5 Energy. Some rooms require energy and some rooms require capacity. Some rooms will even generate capacity and energy. It is recommended that the clan builds the Reactor early on for a larger energy pool to build with. Once a room has been queued up, any clan member who can get in can contribute to the room by walking up to the door, entering the interface, and contributing resources, credits and forma. Capacity In simple terms, each clan starts with 100 Capacity and most rooms take from this number. If you do not have the capacity for the room, you cannot build it. Halls and the Clan Hall increase this value. Energy In simple terms, each clan starts with 5 Energy and most rooms take from this number. If you do not have the Energy for the room, you cannot build it. The Reactor increases this value. Rush All rooms can be rushed with platinum once they have begun crafting. The cost depends on what room you are building, but every platinum added will reduce the time. Cancellation and Destruction Before the building process has begun, rooms can also be canceled by architects with all the resources contributed returning to their respective player. After the room is built, destroying the room will refund all contributed resources to the Clan Vault. Vault The Clan Vault is a virtual storage for resources. Upon destroying a room, all resources that your clan mates have contributed will be fully refunded to the vault. When you start the next build, you will be prioritize to take resources from the vault before taking from your personal inventory. Decorations Decorations can be individually placed in each dojo room. The amount of decorations that can be placed in each room is limited. Currently all decorations do not serve any purposes except for cosmetics. Static Rooms These non-interactive rooms are mainly used to organize your Dojo structure. Some of them increase your Dojo's energy and capacity pool, while Barracks increase your Clan's tier. Connectors and Elevator Cross Connector|Cross T Shaped Connector|T-Shaped Elbow Connector|Elbow Straight Hallway|Straight Extended Straight Hallway|Extended Elevator|Elevator Reactor Each Reactor provides 25 energy. It is essential in providing a sufficient energy pool for all of your future builds. Clan Hall The Clan Hall can be built once in addition to the starting Clan Hall, increasing the capacity by 100 and adds 5 energy. Halls (Great/Greater/Grand/Grandest) Halls allow clans to expand there capacity to build more tiles, the clan tier was recently replace by clan barracks. As a clan you still need to build the halls in the proper sequence. Each hall increase the building capacity in the dojo by 200. Barracks Barracks now represent a clan tier it resides in, each tier has a barrack that must be build in order to increase the clan member capacity. A Ghost clan does not need a barrack since it is the entry tier of any new clan, once a ghost clan reaches 10 members it must build the first barrack. All barracks must be build in the proper sequence and any building costs are the tier the clan is currently resides in and will increase after building is completed. Interactive Rooms These rooms serve a variety of purposes, such as Research, training, and dueling. Research (Oracle and Labs) Labs are required for research of many weapons. An Oracle lab is needed before the others can be built. Dueling Room Obstacle Course See also * Forma * Research Category:Clan Category:Dojo